


That One Kalluzeb Fic (insert poetic title later maybe)

by Phoenixablaze24



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Biting, Bottom Alexsandr Kallus, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Light Bondage, M/M, Marriage, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixablaze24/pseuds/Phoenixablaze24
Summary: They haven't seen eachother in months, both out doing their own thing to help the rebellion and all.But that just meant Kal had time to think about when they saw eachother again. What they could do...(AKA: That one with Kal tying Zeb to their shared bed and having his way with him.)
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	That One Kalluzeb Fic (insert poetic title later maybe)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I mentally blacked out again and this happened?? Had the idea of 'hey bondage and trust??? In my Kalluzeb??? More likely than you think' 
> 
> Also uh. I'm not too sure how to make new tags on mobile but the marriage thing is more a 'sort of' thing?
> 
> This is probably a steaming pile of fever dream nonsense but hey again more content is always good here so Y E E T
> 
> (Unbeta-ed and unedited we die like men. I'm serious this is probably incomprehensible in places but I'm tired in more ways than one so Have At It Internet I've made and published worse)
> 
> (Also also I refuse to use starwars swearing in porn. I swear I just can't my dudes I can't I know karrabast is like Zeb's Thing but I. I just can't in something like this plz understand)
> 
> (God I'm gonna read through this tomorrow and just crumple out of cringe but still H a v e A t I t)

I dunno about this, Kal," Zeb says into the naked pecs of the man currently tying his arms over his head in their shared bed. They hadn't seen eachother for weeks, and at this point Kal could practically taste the tension building in the lasat beneath him. But so much time apart meant that Kallus had had time to think about when they saw each other again. And he'd thought about this particular scene a lot.

"We can stop at any time, Zeb," he says, testing how tight the bonds are by running two fingers between them and Zeb's wrists. When he's satisfied they won't cause damage, he pulls away, sitting back on his boyfriend's waist to properly admire his handiwork. Purple and white striped muscles pulled taut, arms carefully relaxing against the bar of the headboard. But then he sees the legitimate turmoil on the lasat's features and hesitates a moment. 

He leans in close, affectionately pressing their foreheads together. "Just say the word, and everything stops." 

Tenderly holding Zeb's cheeks in his hands, he tries to slowly kiss away any worry he sees. A series of barely there touches. One to his brow, his nose, his chin, kisses one after another that have the lasat purring against him almost instantly. The sound makes that warmth Kal always associates with Zeb pulse and spread throughout his own chest, heating him up in that calming, soothing way that it always did, no matter what. Stars he loved that sound. And he loved his happy lasat who made it for him.

When Kallus finally pulls away with one last kiss to his lips, Zeb tries to follow, straining his arms in such a way that is, uh. Hm. Very distracting. And the face his love pulls when he realises he can't actually reach him is just entirely too adorable. Ears twitching back and lip pouting slightly. The clear dismay in his features has Kal smiling in sympathy and taking mercy on him, swooping back in for another quick apology peck before sitting up proper, leisurely smoothing his palms through the fur on Zeb's chest as he goes. 

"Ya must be crazy if ya think I'm gonna be askin' ya to stop," Zeb says, words slightly huskier than they were before. Kal chuckles darkly at that, the sound quiet in the sparsely lit room. 

"And here I thought you were having second thoughts," he murmurs, carding his fingers through that one patch of fur on Zeb's sternum, tracing his stripes, feeling that low rumble start up again directly from the source. 

"Just feels a little... one-sided, is all," he admits, and Kallus is honestly a little taken aback by it.

He's leaning down again before he even knows it, this time putting all his weight on his forearms by Zebs head, caging him in. So that it's only him and Zeb and absolutely nothing else.

"You give yourself to me," he breathes, low, quiet, practically a lover's croon, "to do as I please." They're so close now, breaths mingling, eyes halflidded and boring into eachother with so much intensity it could be searing, "and you think I don't get anything out of this?" 

He stays there a moment, stock still, studying how Zeb's pupils visibly dilate that little bit more the longer he waits, how those eyes keep fluttering, flicking down to his own parted lips, staring with so much longing, so much yearning... How long could he stay here, a hairs breadth too far away, until Zeb took matters into his own hands? Those bonds would be nothing against his full strength, after all. The only thing keeping him there, really, was his own willingness to do as Kal asked, and fuck if that didn't light his insides on fucking fire-

Zeb doesn't cave, no matter how Kal can see it in his eyes that he wants to, wants so much to move, to touch, to take everything Kal would gladly give to him in a heartbeat if he asked-

Kal breaks first, falling that last inch to kiss the man beneath him absolutely senseless. And the moan he got from that mouth when he did was obscene, low and long and feral and he couldn't stop his own deep responding groan even if his life depended on it. 

He soon cups Zeb's cheeks again, fingers gliding up so he could feel those gorgeous ears of his. They were so fucking sensitive, one smooth stroke was enough to make the lasat practically melt beneath him, making his heart sing with affection and pride. He did that. He made his hulking mass of a lover practically uncoil beneath him, languid and content to be touched in any which way he saw fit.

That trust... it did something to him. Set his insides alight in waves of warmth and satisfaction and- and love. Stars, how he loved this man with every fiber of his being. Would still love him even as ash and dust. Fuck, that purr, that tongue, those fangs. The only things missing were his large hands gripping his thighs and pulling him closer. His hips start to roll of their own accord at the thought, the friction absolutely delicious on his cock-

He hears the sound of cord straining dangerously close to it's breaking point and breaks off the kiss immediately, bringing himself back to some semblance of a controlled state. There was a plan here. He had a plan. 

But looking down at what could only be described as sex personified - dark, hooded eyes, an utterly kiss wrecked mouth - he's finding the idea of a plan more and more ridiculous by the second.

"You're distracting me," Kal almost laughs, running his thumb over Zeb's bottom lip. 

Zeb bites it, not enough to draw blood but close, and Kal sucks in a sharp breath through his teeth at the jolt of heat that spikes through him, very nearly scrapping his entire plan for the night in favour of whatever the lasat had in mind with those fangs of his.

"Am I now?" Zeb says in a voice dripping in mischief and honey. "D'ya want me to stop?"

Kal, with every ounce of self control he can muster, leans back with a soft "hm" to sit up once again. Suddenly feeling the chill of the room now they were no longer pressed so close. "You couldn't if you tried."

"I can see that," he says, glancing down heatedly at the dark spot of pre come now staining his fur where Kal had ground himself against him. Fuck, he was so hard already and he hadn't even coaxed Zeb's cock out yet.

Kal hums low in his throat, inspiration striking from nowhere. He takes himself in hand, carefully watching Zeb as he does so. All signs of mischief disappear in an instant at the first stroke he gives himself, breathing out Zeb's name in the most wanton way he can muster as he does so. In its place is apt attention and a slack jawed awe that has Kal preening, making much more noise on the next up stroke. He leans back, one hand behind him on Zeb's thigh as he circles the head with his thumb, gripping a fist full of fur as he tilts his head back, crying out his pleasure.

There's the sound of the bonds again, and he quickly realises he'd closed his eyes. Snapping them open again, he catches the wild, ravenous look Zeb was giving him. Stars, it was like he wanted to devour him.

"See what you do to me, Zeb," he grits out on a harsh breath, hand speeding up, "how distracting you truly are? Fuck, I love you. I need you. Your hands on me. Your tongue. I need-" he cuts himself off with a full body shudder, wrenching his own hand away before he got too lost in the sensation of it, of that look, again.

"Looks like it is pretty one sided at the moment, hm?" Kal says after a few deep, calming breaths. "Maybe I should fix that."

He breaks eye contact to look behind himself meaningfully, intending for it to be a mischievious glance, but when he sees Zeb fully emerged from his slit, fat and wet, that coy look turns into a double take. 

Usually he'd have played with Zeb's slit a little bit, teasing him out inch by gorgeous inch until the lasat couldn't physically hold back from retracing himself. But this time-

"That really got you going, hm," Kal says, reaching back to stroke the full length of him. "Watching me get off to you, all tied up and unable to do anything while I sit on your lap and make myself come - screaming - Zeb, Zeb..."

The whine that comes from the writhing lasat beneath him is absolutely delicious. Kal can feel Zeb's body tensing tighter and tighter with every half assed stroke he gave him. His head dropping back against his arms, exposing his lovely throat, and isn't that such a beautiful sight...

He stops, and the whine he got for that was almost a physical blow, knocking the air from him as he zeroed in on that throat, taking fist fills of fur in his hands as he scents him, hard and fast, and he could swear he heard an honest to fuck growl escape Zeb at the action. The bindings and the bar they were attached to squealing in protest, just about to hit their breaking point-

"Not yet," Kal breathes into his ear, making it twitch back. The blush that had spread to it deepening in an incredibly charming way.

There's another growl, this one lower, shorter, an assent, and Kal shivers, breathing in deep to try and control himself. 

"Just a little longer," he says to himself just as much as Zeb, wanting so much to bite into the flesh beneath where he'd buried his nose under Zeb's jaw. Where he could feel the lasats erratic, hammering pulse point with his lips. "Just a little while longer."

He skims his fingertips up Zeb's sides, up his bound arms, and laces their fingers together, leaning in for another deep, long kiss.

Zeb kisses him like a starving man receiving a feast. His whole body leaning into it, arching up to get more touch, more heat, more anything just as long as it meant more-

Kal gasps for air but Zeb is right there to steal it back again, and again, a relentless, endless consumption and he was so fucking ready to be eaten-

"Wait," he gasps, "waitwaitwait Zeb I need to- I need to prepare-"

"Then ya better get it done quick, Kal," he bites out incredibly calmly, shoving his nose under Kal's jaw and breathing in deep, "because as soon as ya say so," he plants an open mouthed kiss, "I'm breaking these fuckin bonds," and another, this one with a slight graze of teeth, "an' I'm havin' ya." 

He bites down, and Kal keens, hips thrusting against Zebs abs involuntarily, cock smearing through the small pool of pre and getting dangerously close to coming untouched. Zeb is licking the new wound when he finally adds, "and I'm not gonna stop until one or both of us passes out, so ya better be ready."

It was his turn to whine now, small, incomprehensible things more breath than actual sound. So he just nods, reaching back to gather some of Zeb's slick on his fingers before slowly circling his own entrance. The first slid in with a beautiful burn that had him panting already. The second was where the stretch came in and he started scissoring them as soon as he was physically able, all the while spewing gibberish from his mouth, sweet nothings amidst broken sounds of pleasure.

"I love you, so good for me, letting me do this to you, to us, all because I asked, I dont deserve you, I need you, please, Zeb, I need you in me please, please-"

Kal got to the third finger when he lost all patience with himself, his hips not fast enough, his fingers not wide or long enough to reach that spot, and finally ended up gasping out in a breathless mantra "meiloorun, meiloorun, meiloo-"

Zeb was on him instantly. Arms tearing through the bonds like water so he could get his hands - his beautiful, strong, wonderful hands - on Kallus. Gripping his thighs and yanking them up until Kal was sitting on his face, his hole filled and fucked by his long, thick tongue, the globes of his ass held firmly in his palms to roll his hips with his movements so Kal could properly fuck his face and Kal just held on to the headboard for dear life as he was filled over and over and- 

He screamed when Zeb finally hit his prostate, sending him violently over the edge and into wave after solid wave of pure release. He almost breaks the bar his hands are latched onto with the force of it all. 

Once the convulsing waves and dancing lights stop, he's practically boneless, the only thing keeping him upright being Zeb's gentle hands on his waist guiding him back down to sit just above his hips. Kal goes for another kiss instantly. This one slow and methodical and just as breathtaking as the all the others.

When he has enough brain cells to, he manages to have the fantastic idea to goad the lasat by sleepily saying, "that wasn't in me, Zeb."

Big mistake.

Zeb just laughs, a deep, dark rumble, before sitting him up on his knees, readying Kal to take the full, engorged length of him. This part is slow, it has to be, but the way Zeb fills him is absolutely divine. Nothing or no one else could ever come close to the feeling of his lasat, his Zeb, filling him up, seams fit to burst with heat and warmth and- and-

Those eyes, looking at him like he hung the stars, like he made them specifically for Zeb as a love letter, a confession, a marriage proposal-

Oh fuck he's hard and close again already just at that one thought. Of Zeb asking him, saying yes to a life together for as long as he'll have him, yes, yes, absolutely yes- of course I'd marry you-

He's on his back quicker than he can completely comprehend. Zeb over him this time, blocking his view of anything else but him, surrounding him, encapsulating him, yes, please, deeper, I want it all, everything you can give me I want it, I want you - all of you - just please-

Kal comes again with Zeb half inside and crooning to him, this slick rumbling sound rubbed into his throat as he screams his release, hands scrambling for purchase on the lasats back and thighs clamped tight on his hips. They're soon pried open, however, to make room for the rest of him.

"Shh, it's alright Kal, just relax for me, I'll take care of ya," Zeb says, hands gently smoothing over his thighs, looking down at where they're joined, mesmerized. "Fuck, look at the mess ya made of me, I can barely fit it all in..."

At that comment Kallus dares a glance down to his spread thighs, and is severely disappointed at not quite having the strength to get up and look properly. All he can see is Zeb's knot, flushed, thick, and pulsing at the base of him, and all he can think to say in between breaths is, "you'd fucking better, Orelios."

Another mistake.

There's a pause, a breath, and then he's being bodily lifted and spun around. He has enough breath in him to protest the sudden emptiness before he's slowly lowered down once again. This time he's in Zeb's lap, his back pressed into the heat of him with his thighs spread over atop the lasats. He only remembers the mirror when he catches movement out the corner of his eye.

With effort he lifts his chin and gasps at the image they make. Him being split open by Zeb's cock and yet held together by his strong embrace, one hand hugging his hip and the other securely latched over his chest, snaking it's way up to hold his jaw up for him, turning his head so Zeb can once again kiss him breathless over his shoulder.

"Ya take me so well, Kal," he breathes against his lips. "Look-"

Stars, he was taking the knot as well now, the burn and stretch intensifying for a few excruciating seconds before simmering down to bearable, pleasurable levels again.

Kal chuckles triumphantly, if slightly pitifully, "well done, Zeb." He grips the lasats beard and stares dead on at him through the mirror. "Now let's see how many times you can make me come."

Six. Six more times as it turns out. That first thrust had had him seeing little white stars and it was just downhill from there. Or uphill, really, as every consecutive orgasm from then on just seemed to string him tighter and tighter, higher and higher, with no end in sight, his back bowing, his knees aching, his hole raw and fucked and stars it was fantastic. But he needed something, something-

"Zeb..." he called, voice hoarse. "Zeb I- I need to see you. Real you. Please-"

The lasat, panting and straining now, complied readily, lifting Kallus off his cock to turn him around and sit him on his lap again.

This time, Kal threw himself at Zeb, arms wrapped securely around his neck and hips lifting themselves to once again drop and take him in. He missed the first time, swatting Zeb's hand away when he tried to fix it. The second time was a resounding success though, both sighing and groaning with pure want and relief.

"I will make you come like this, Garazeb Orelios." He pants the words with every bit of conviction he can muster, slipping into his old agent voice for a moment. "And this time you're not going to distract me. Do you understand?"

"Yes'sir," Zeb eagerly agrees, both hands going straight to Kal's ass and staying put.

"Good," he says, and kisses him with every tiny, minuscule bit of his being. He hauls himself up slowly, using his grip on Zeb's shoulders for leverage since his legs were weak and shaking at this point. He drops himself down in a steady rhythm that has him panting and gasping that one mantra of "Zeb, Zeb, Zeb-" each one more breathy and earnest than the last and then - fuck - he started stroking Zeb's ears again, driving the lasat fucking dizzy with want and need- and-

"Kal- Kal can I...?"

"Yes, absolutely, you'd fucking better or I swear to-"

Zeb bites down on his left shoulder, properly this time, a full bite that has blood oozing to the surface in an abnormal circle, and Kallus, against all odds, comes again. Dry this time, no surprise, but then that knot is inside him again, harshly caressing his insides and he's so full and hot-

He realises Zeb is coming when a different heat starts licking at his insides. The lasat's claws digging in and his hips stuttering beneath him. And still coming... And still coming...

"Got a lot for me this time, hm?" He drawls, collapsed against the impenetrable wall that is Zeb, squirming experimentally just to see his reaction.

"Ya put on a- a pretty distracting show for me," Zeb manages after a few seconds, finally falling back and taking Kallus with him, the few minute twitches of his hips not escaping Kal's notice. Not at all.

He squeezes his internal muscles and watches with glee how it effects the lasat. A quick gasp followed by several involuntary thrusts that in turn had him moaning. 

"You're a menace," Zeb groaned.

"And you love me for it."

"Aye, that I do."

Kal huffs good-naturedly, laying his head so he could hear his love's heartbeat, slowly returning to normal as they both lay there and breathe. It was a good long while before either of them spoke.

"So... uh. Ya been thinkin? About us, I mean."

At the uncertain tone Kal fights off the sleep lingering at the edges of his mind and props his chin up, suddenly curious. And maybe a little worried. His brow creased slightly as he looks his lasat in the eye. 

"I just- before- ya said somethin' about... sayin' yes? To marryin' me?"

It takes a full moment of confusion before realisation finally dawns, Kallus' eyes widening almost comically large, like a deer caught in the headlights. He'd said that out loud oh shit ohfuck-

"Uh-" Kal says, intelligently, brain manually buffering. How could he just drop something like that in the middle of sex?? That's something you talk about first-

But then he remembered, very slowly, how Zeb had reacted, bowling him over, taking him harder, crooning so sweetly 'shh I'll take care of ya' and 'look at the mess ya made of me,'...

"So what if I have?" He says finally, lifting himself to cross his arms and lay his head on them instead. He hisses as the fullness in him shifts, the bitemark on his shoulder also starting to ache and burn with the action. His confidence has returned enough to still stare the lasat down head on, though, even with an ass full of lasat cock. He won't deny ever saying it. Won't ever deny wanting to spend the rest of his life with Zeb, for as long as he'll have him. In sickness and in health and all that other flowery shit too.

"Just... good to know, is all," Zeb says, attempting to shrug nonchalantly. His eyes flicker away momentarily before settling closed, gathering Kal up snugly in his arms. Kal just laughs and allows himself to be man handled like a comfort blanket, securing his own place on Zeb's chest with all the contentment of a lothcat sleeping in the sun. 

"Good to know that it's good to know," he mumbles into his fur, breathing deep the scent of his now purring lasat.


End file.
